nazibrozfandomcom-20200215-history
Underwater Squad
The Underwater Squad The Underwater Squad '''are a group of Korean Youth's hellbent on destroying Alexander's prestigious film career. The Group houses various members, each with unique abilities, sharing a common motive, this being a hatred of Alex. The group was first formed in 1984 after the Autist Gear Incident, under the banner that '''No weapon should ever surpass Autist Gear!' ''but the group soon abandoned this and became a pop group that later became involved with Alexander. Their affiliation is mostly unknown, and focused on their own gains, but they have been known to cooperate largely with Cripple Corporation, North Korea, and Lothric. Members Keith Ape '''Keith Ape '''is the primary member of the band. He is proficient in singing K-Pop, and also harbors excellent control of his Jutsu. As he remarks in his hit single, he considers himself an 'Orca Ninja' capable of disguising himself in ultra-realistic camo. Not much is known about Ape, but at some point, it is clear that he went Rambo. Jay Park '''Jay Park '''is another member of the band. Not only is he famous for his K-Pop Career, but he also delved into the rap world in Wythenshawe after accidentally boarding a tram there at some point. He has links to the M-21 Gang, reportedly headed by Jay Carroll but this is unconfirmed. Kim Jong-Un '''Kim Jong of house Un, '''First of his Name, The Great Marshall, First Secretary of the Workers' Party of Korea, Supreme Commander of the Korean People's Army, Chairman of the Central Military Commission of the Worker's Party of Korea, King of the Koreans and the first Weebs, is also a member. Little introduction is needed, as on his popular show, ''The Adventures of Kim Jong-Un, ''much of this is previously documented. Ban Ki-Moon '''Ban Ki-Moon '''defected from the UN in early 2016 and has since joined the notorious Underwater Squad. Reasons for this remain unknown. Since his third encounter with Alexander, it can be assumed that Ban Ki-Moon is dead, after having been stabbed through the chest by him with a Dark Sword. But honestly anything can fucking happen in this universe at this point so who knows. Larry the Cable Guy After finishing his smash hit, ''Only in America with Larry the Cable Guy, ''Larry was forced to join the Underwater Squad in order to be able to afford his growing debts after a severe CS:GO Gaming addiction. Combined with crippling alcoholism and PTSD from Vietnam, Larry is faced with immense odds to regain his honor. Chad Thundercock Name: Chad Thundercock Age: 32 Height: 7 foot 9 inches. Build: Strong, Muscly. Plays for the Konoha football team. Everyone thinks he's the coolest kid on the block. He shoves first-years into the lockers at the Academy with his self-taught Bully-No-Jutsu. Bloodline: The Thundercock Bloodline is by far the strongest Bloodline in Naruto. It gives you access to Lightning Style, and because of his affluent upbringing, Chad was able to buy his way into Wind Style and Fire style too. Kekkei Genkai: Eternal Mangekyou Sharinnebyukugan. Ever thought Byukugan sounds like Bukkakegan? Ninjutsu: Chad has a multitude of powerful Jutsu. It's not shown in the Anime, but Chad is the one that defeats Pain, Madara, Obito, and Kaguya. Genjutsu: He can seduce any girl at the Academy into sleeping with him. But unfortunately he has a habit of filming it and then posting it around the School because he's a dick. Taijutsu: With such a Thunderous Cock, Chad is able to best anyone in Taijutsu. Even whilst under the influence of alcohol, which he drinks from red cups in the Konoha Football Fraternity club. History First Contact Alex first came into contact with the Underwater Squad after a recommendation by his peers to steal legitimately acquire rights to their famous hit, '''IT G MA, to use in his film. Upon hearing the song, Alex remarked the single as 'a piece of shit', which was overheard by Danny Layton. Taking any opportunity to fuck things up for Alex, Danny proceeded to contact the Korean Band and inform them that Alex thought their song was pretty shit. Angered by this, the Korean Youths attempted to board ''Air Force One ''in an attempt to fly to Manchester and fuck Alex up. Unfortunately, they were shot at by the President's security, the group later remarking that they had confused it with the popular ''Nike ''brand, ''Air Force. ''Danny Layton assisted the group by personally flying the Diddle Plane to and from Seoul with the Underwater Squad resting in the Cargo. At some point during the night however, Fred from ITV Weather boarded the aircraft and attempted to sexually assault Jay Park. Aware this was happening, Danny decided to turn a blind eye whilst chaos broke out in the Cargo Hold. Forgetting he was still embered after murdering a small child, Danny was unknowingly invaded by Dark Spirit Ainsley Harriot who assisted Fred in fighting the Underwater Squad. Fortunately, there was a Golden Summon Sign on the floor of the Planes Loading Bay, and Danny was able to summon Golden Phantom Big Man Tyrone who further assisted in defeating the Dark Spirit and Fred. Although the Diddle Plane suffered enough damage to crash over Chorlton Water Lake, where it still remains today. Trouble in Chorlton The Underwater Squad later resurfaced in Chorlton, mere weeks after the plane crash. Still hellbent on ruining Alex's legitimate career as a Director and Actor, they decided to firebomb Kansas Fried Chicken to cut off Alex's food supply. It was from this point that Alex took note of the Underwater Squad as a lethal and merciless adversary. Encounters in Lothric Whilst on a bonding experience in Lothric, Alex and Danny were travelling through Farron Keep because for fucks sake they couldn't do that piece of shit solo. However, once getting to the Abyss Watcher's Boss Fight, Alex and Danny found that they had all been brutally killed by Ban Ki-Moon in disguise, who now swore to destroy them both. Danny, shocked as to why he had been sworn to die, tried to rationalize with Ban Ki-Moon. After dying about 12 times, Alex and Danny finally overcame Ban Ki-Moon and stabbed him to death, collapsing onto the bodies of the hundreds of Abyss Watchers littering the room. Category:Lore